


Demons Make Me Horny

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [170]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Demon Dean, M/M, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: could you write something similar but with top demon Dean (Jensen)/bottom!Jared?<br/>(similar to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4721633">There's Something Predatory In Him</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons Make Me Horny

**Author's Note:**

> similar to [There's Something Predatory In Him](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4721633)

**Prompt** : could you write something similar but with top demon Dean (Jensen)/bottom!Jared?

 

Jared had a problem with demon Dean. It wasn’t that Jensen wasn’t doing a good job, it was that Jensen was doing too _good_ of a job. Who looks at someone like that when they have a knife against their throat? Jensen wasn’t giving Jared threatening eyes, he was giving Jared fuck me eyes. The hooded eyes and the little lick of his lips—no, Jared’s problem with demon Dean was that he was too fucking sexy. How could Jared be scared of Dean if all he could think about was how it would feel to have the demon pinning him down and fucking him mercilessly?

Not that he and Jensen had unsatisfying sex. Far from it, their sex was the best sex that Jared had ever had with another person. But demon Dean was a rival to Jensen’s sexiness. And it didn’t count as cheating because demon Dean technically _was_ his boyfriend. Would Jensen think it was weird if Jared brought it up in the bedroom? What if Jensen laughed? It seemed out of character for the sweet man but maybe this was the one thing that pushed Jensen over the edge and he laughed. Jared was so pathetic.

When they finished filming and were sitting on the couch in their shared home, Jensen poked Jared with his foot and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Jared muttered.

“You’ve been quiet all night. Is something bothering you?” Jensen pushed. “Is it the script? You know I don’t mean the things I say to you, Sam.”

It had to do with the script, all right, but Jared fucking _loved_ the things Jensen was saying to him. Enough to get him hard in the middle of a scene. “I don’t hate the lines,” Jared replied.

“Are you sure?” Jensen asked. “I could get them changed, or–,”

“They make me horny, all right?” Jared snapped. “I think demon Dean is hot as hell.”

Jensen’s mouth fell open. “You think he’s…hot?” A smile curved on Jensen’s face.

“I don’t need you to laugh at me, I know it’s wrong,” Jared huffed. He got off the couch and started towards their bedroom.

“Jared, I wasn’t _laughing_ at you, babe–,”   
“Whatever.” Jared knew he was being childish but he was embarrassed enough at knowing himself, he didn’t need Jensen to also tell him how sad it was. It was only 9:00, and they had tomorrow off to sleep in, but Jared still stripped down to his underwear and climbed into bed. Maybe it would discourage Jensen from talking about it.

*

Jared woke up the shuffling of sheets and blinked his eyes open sleepily. He realized his underwear was gone and the covers were thrown onto the floor. Jensen hovered above him, a predatory look in his eyes. “Jensen?” Jared yawned. “What are you doing?”

Jensen stroked a hand down Jared’s neck. “Such a pretty neck. I wonder what it would look like covered in bruises.”

“Jensen, what are you talking about?”

“I don’t know who Jensen is,” Jensen purred. “But he’s a lucky guy if he gets a piece of this ass every night. You look just as pretty as my Sammy. Do you beg the way he does, too?”

“Jens–,” Jared stopped. “Dean?”

“Oh yeah,” Jensen—no, _Dean_ purred. “Lean, mean Dean. I love being a demon. I can think all these dirty thoughts about you without a shed of guilt or regret. I can fuck you as hard as I want until your ass aches for days and all I’ll feel is pleasure.”

“You’re a demon,” Jared realized. Jensen was doing this for him. Jensen didn’t think Jared was stupid or pathetic. Jared had the best boyfriend in the whole goddamn world.

Jared reached up to touch but Dean growled and pushed his arms back down. “I’m in control tonight. I’m the one that gets to decide what you feel and what you do, I get to make you feel desperate and tease you until you’re sobbing.” Dean leaned down and nipped at Jared’s neck. “And I think I’ll start by marking up every inch of your pretty skin. I’ll let the whole world know that you’re _my_ bitch.”

“Please,” Jared groaned. “Sounds great.”

“Don’t move your arms,” Dean demanded, raising them to the pillow and pressing down in a warning. “And if you come before I let you there will be serious punishment.”

Jared shivered. He really wanted to know what “punishment” meant, he wanted Dean to punish him. Jared imagined it would be rough and merciless, just like his fucking. His dick was hard enough to cut glass between his legs and started to leak precome at the tip. Dean brushed a nail across the glans and Jared jerked. “Please,” He whispered.

  
“What do you want?” Dean stroked Jared’s dick quickly. “You want to come? We’ve only been playing for a couple of minutes. I’m going to do much more to you before you can even come _close_ to orgasming.”

Jared groaned and spread his legs. “Please, Dean, fuck!”

Dean bit on Jared’s neck hard and Jared felt the skin break. Blood trickled down his neck but the pain felt good. Dean lowered his eyelids just enough for the hooded look that turned Jared into a pile of goo while they were filming.

Dean sucked and bit every pale spot of skin on Jared’s neck. It was bitten raw after a few minutes but Jared kept his head tilted back and his arms above his head obediently. “Good boy,” Dean purred. “I won’t have to spank your ass raw as long as you stay my obedient little bitch. Although,” Dean continued, seeing Jared’s little shiver, “Maybe you’d _like_ it if I tied you up like this, took a paddle to your sweet ass and beat it until you were crying.”

Jared’s hips bucked and he whined low in his throat. “Please,” He croaked. “Please, Dean, fuck me!”

“Oh I’m gonna fuck you,” Dean promised. “I’m going to feed your tight hole my cock and pound you so hard you won’t be able to walk tomorrow comfortably. And I’ll watch my come dry on your thighs and keep you open so I can fuck you tomorrow morning.”

Jared moaned and spread his legs. Two of Dean’s fingers, slick with lube, pressed into Jared’s ass quickly and he jerked at the intrusion. It was sudden but not painful, and Dean opened Jared quickly, his fingers scissoring and prodding Jared. He avoided Jared’s prostate to keep him from coming and then finally Jared felt the head of Dean’s cock pushing into his hole. They both moaned, the sound echoing around the bedroom. “Shit, you’re so fucking tight around my dick,” Dean moaned. “Gonna ram deep inside you.”

“Please,” Jared begged. “Please, Dean, yes!”

Dean started to pump himself in and out of Jared’s ass, his nails digging into his waist and bringing the blood pooling to the surface. He was careful not to break the skin but there would be bruises all over him tomorrow and he would ache in more places than just his ass.

Jared wanted to reach down and tug his cock until he came, but the evil glint in Dean’s eye spoke of punishment if he tried. “Bet you’re nice and turned on, huh?” Dean taunted. “I bet you want to jerk yourself off while my dick is buried inside you.” He reached down and nipped Jared’s ear, his fingers playing with Jared’s nipples. “Go ahead. See what happens if you come, bitch.”

Jared tried to restrain himself but his balls were tightening up and Dean was hammering against his prostate. “Please, please,” Jared begged. “Please! Please, touch my cock!”

“Not a chance,” Dean growled. “You can fucking come on my dick or not at all.”

Jared wasn’t sure if he could do it but Dean’s eyes flickered like Jared was his prey and he was determining exactly how to eat him and it hit Jared in places that sent pleasure straight to his dick. He grunted and his come spurted onto his chest. Dean shoved in on one quick thrust and Jared felt his ass fill with the demon’s come. Jared’s cock dribbled a last bit of come and his head fell back onto the pillow, hazy with his orgasm. He felt the weight slide off his chest and a warm washcloth wipe come off of him.

“Jared,” Jensen whispered. “Jay. You okay?”   
Jared’s head lolled to the side and he met Jensen’s concerned look. “Babe, that was fucking hot. You should win some kind of Oscar for that performance.”

“Yeah, I think that might be a little graphic for public television,” Jensen said. “But I appreciate the post-coital thought.”

Jared sighed sleepily and pulled Jensen into the bed. Jared yawned and murmured, “You know, every time we film demon Dean scenes now we’re both going to be hard.” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Working through all the prompts on my list right now!


End file.
